tres_bestiasfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Bleach.
30.11 Lied für Shani in bleach :'D Kann man singen. In dunklen einsamen gossen oder so! http://www.dailymotion.com/video/x2yz3d3 Nobody knows who I really am I never felt this empty before And if I ever need someone to come along Who's gonna comfort me and keep me strong? Ich lasse mich von Kisuke unterweisen, und bin fertig bevor Ichigo da aufschlägt.... wenn Ichigo anfängt werde ich entweder dank Kisukes Hilfe nach Soul Society verschwinden ODER Ichigo in den Wahnsinn treiben :} Vllt sollte ich wenn Ichigo und Rukia im Unterricht sitzen Geist spielen! (rofl) Auf jeden fall werde ich leute nerven und in den Wahnsinn treiben. und trainieren! Oh, und Hollows abmetzeln!!! Übung undso :'D 03.12 Ich hasse Ichigo und seine Kumpane. Also, alle außer Urahara, Yoruichi und Renji. Der Rest kann in den Müll. Warte mal. Kisuke hat ja einen Süßigkeiten Laden.............. :} Heißt, ich kann ZUCKER kriegen! Wie Chad einfach mal nen fucking Stormpfosten abreißt und herumschwingt????????????????????? WTF Kann der bitte aufhören zu schreien das sieht so unglaublich abartig hässlich aus? Ich finde ihn einfach so.... nein. Mitunter einer meiner hasscharas. Ich meien charakterliuchist er ja ok aber ich mag ihn nicht .....Shani würde das auch machen. Einfahc mal mit bloßen Händen die scheiße aus hollows rausprügeln! FUN! Und zungen rausreißen kann ich auch!!! bestimmt!!!! I feel with you. Ichigos Wurstmesser sieht so lächerlich aus Me. So me. DEN spruch muss ich auch bringen! YEAAAH http://kissmanga.com/Manga/Bleach/Chapter-139?id=280212#4 http://kissmanga.com/Manga/Bleach/Chapter-139?id=280212#16 ME. http://kissmanga.com/Manga/Bleach/Chapter-140?id=280218#4 http://kissmanga.com/Manga/Bleach/Chapter-141?id=280223#4 Denk ich mir so: "Ja, das sieht schnuckelig aus!" http://kissmanga.com/Manga/Bleach/Chapter-147?id=280250#18 :}}}}}}}}}}}}}} http://kissmanga.com/Manga/Bleach/Chapter-149?id=280258#17 Sexyhexy! http://kissmanga.com/Manga/Bleach/Chapter-152?id=280271#7 JAAAAAAAA WERFEN WIR LEUTE HERUM!!! http://kissmanga.com/Manga/Bleach/Chapter-161?id=280311#19 SHANI. YEP. OH YES TOTALLY ME I'LL SUPRISE EVERYONE WITH THAT TOO HURRHURR Ja ich habe spass :D http://kissmanga.com/Manga/Bleach/Chapter-165?id=280326#19 diesen Moment bei mir selber in der ff. hmmm ja! https://www.reddit.com/r/bleach/comments/5bre97/do_shinigami_have_to_use_the_bathroom/ Wichtige Fragen! http://kissmanga.com/Manga/Bleach/Chapter-180?id=280377#17 Wir 04.12 http://kissmanga.com/Manga/Bleach/Chapter-193?id=280418#3 Ich werde danebenstehen und Ichigo auslachen. :'D .............oder ich prügel aus yammy gleich die scheiße raus und beeindrucke aizen? http://kissmanga.com/Manga/Bleach/Chapter-197?id=280431#5 (rofl) http://kissmanga.com/Manga/Bleach/Chapter-197?id=280431#10 YES. Der Comic ist eigtl gut, aber es ist so CRINGE wenn Orihime ihn anfasst! EWWWWWWWW! ich mag den Spruch. Er passt so perfekt!!! <3 :] http://bleachredux.smackjeeves.com/ If you wanna read? Man ersetze einfach Orihime durch Shani.... fertig. Und weniger Geheule bitte! Ew. Und Ulqui ist da auch.... dezent.......... OOC Ahhhhhhhhhhhh ich kriege noch nen Schreikrampf Scheiß Wohnungsquarkkack und ich gucke jetzt schon Bleach :'D Und denke mir so "Können sich bitte alle außer Kisuke verpissen?!" Kisuke hat halt Klasse. http://bleachredux.smackjeeves.com/comics/1253352/029/ -findet das unglaublich unrealistisch, aber gut, ersetzen wir orihime durch shani dann passt es- WARUM MUSS SIE DAUERND HEULEN EY SHANI MACHT SOWAS NICHT UND SHANI WIRD AUCH NICHT ROT wtf wird die olle eif ohnmächtig, SHANI BRINGT SOWAS NICHT Selbst wenn ich blutend, ohne arme, beine, ohren sonstwas im sterben liege mache ich sowas nicht Ich checke nicht warum man wenn jemand einen küsst rumheult und ohnmächtig wird. ORIHIME IST EINFACH NICHT BELASTBAR. (Ich liebe diesen Satz.... nicht belastbar... hihi) Hihihi. :} Wetten, Shani ist einfach SUPERDUPER interessant für Ulqui und er ist irgendwie neugierig oder so??? :'D Shani hat wenigstens nicht so Probleme wie Orihime. Shani liebt Ulqui und Renji, und gut ist. Und Shani muss man nicht retten, eher muss man Shanis Gegner retten.... höhö. Ich heule nicht rum (jedenfalls nicht in Gegenwart anderer), werde nicht ohnmächtig.... was will man mehr?! http://bleachredux.smackjeeves.com/comics/1290672/024/ (rofl) http://bleachredux.smackjeeves.com/comics/1290676/028/ DAS wäre aber total Shani. Ich rede wieder von mir in der dritten Person, wuhu. http://bleachredux.smackjeeves.com/comics/1301964/002/ http://bleachredux.smackjeeves.com/comics/1301966/004/ Ulqui scheint echt fertig zu sein :'D Wie schön, dass im Canon Orihime nicht auf Ulqui steht sondern auf Ichigo. Wenn ich dann noch auftrete, gibt es übnerhaupt keine Probleme. Hurhurr! http://bleachredux.smackjeeves.com/comics/1301968/006/ http://bleachredux.smackjeeves.com/comics/1301969/007/ Orihime ist so hässlich wenn sie heult. Ew. Shani heult wenigstens mit Stil. http://bleachredux.smackjeeves.com/comics/1301972/010/ ?! :| Wtf. http://bleachredux.smackjeeves.com/comics/1301979/017/ Noch mehr OOC geht nicht??? http://bleachredux.smackjeeves.com/comics/1301984/022/ Also.... Ich würde es ja direkt sofort mit ihm da auf dem Flur treiben. :| http://bleachredux.smackjeeves.com/comics/1301989/027/ Macht auch Sinn ne??? Realismus??? http://bleachredux.smackjeeves.com/comics/1316647/011/ (rofl) http://bleachredux.smackjeeves.com/comics/1316651/014/ "What?" (rofl) http://bleachredux.smackjeeves.com/comics/1316665/028/ "And of Course you have to be nice to everyone!" JA GENAU!!! WIRD SHANI AUCH IHRER ARRANCAR ARMEE SAGEN (rofl) SEIT BLOSS NETT ZU ALLEN! (rofl) http://bleachredux.smackjeeves.com/comics/1316673/036/ Das muss wehtun, sowas zu hören. (rofl) http://bleachredux.smackjeeves.com/comics/1324428/009/ "Ulquiorra ist sort of, half way, Kind of on our side now" JA GUT http://bleachredux.smackjeeves.com/comics/1324432/013/ (rofl) http://bleachredux.smackjeeves.com/comics/1324448/029/ Äh ja... MÜLL MÜLL MÜLL http://bleachredux.smackjeeves.com/comics/1349293/028/ http://bleachredux.smackjeeves.com/comics/1349294/029/ Shani auch. Definitiv. Ich stark bin! (rofl) http://bleachredux.smackjeeves.com/comics/1360377/011/ (rofl) BATMAN http://bleachredux.smackjeeves.com/comics/1389581/004/ Da hat es nicht unrecht! http://bleachredux.smackjeeves.com/comics/1397178/008-009/ Sowas würde ich auch bringen. Mitten imKampf rumknutschen! http://bleachredux.smackjeeves.com/comics/1412545/012/ Das letzte bild.... :} http://bleachredux.smackjeeves.com/comics/1412557/024/ Yes. http://bleachredux.smackjeeves.com/comics/1449270/021/ http://bleachredux.smackjeeves.com/comics/1449271/022/ "Oh. Okay." (rofl) http://bleachredux.smackjeeves.com/comics/1565862/008/ das bild ist heiß http://bleachredux.smackjeeves.com/comics/1565881/028/ (rofl) Yes. Fun! Ich entschuldige mich für diesen Spam.... aber ich muss mich irgendwo dazu auslassen D: http://bleachredux.smackjeeves.com/comics/1636049/026/ (rofl) Hässliche Missgeburt "Hmpf. Whatever." I AGREE http://bleachredux.smackjeeves.com/comics/1752581/027/ Yesyes